Delivery of therapeutic agents upon detection of chemicals and odors in the vicinity of a patient supported by a person support apparatus is a continuing challenge. Chemicals and/or biomarkers of a patient may be indicative of presence of conditions, the rate of change in development of certain conditions and/or onset of other conditions. While several systems exist to deliver therapeutic agents, a need exists to continue development in this area.